Traditionally, entities have large information technology infrastructures for maintaining and installing applications across computer systems and maintaining general workflow within the entity. Typically the information technology infrastructure comprises several mainframe servers that include applications that require deployment among users based on user application needs.
Each application within the information technology infrastructure may have security implications to the entity. Typically, these security matters are reviewed and managed on an application by application view. With advancements in technology and continue integration of applications, it because increasingly challenging to monitor the information technology infrastructure security implication prior to a security issue.